Half A Heart (sequel So Tell Me If You Belive In Love )
by Skyiee
Summary: sequel "So Tell Me If You Belive In Love" kisah Percintaan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo yang terpisahakan akan jarak dan waktu, Seoul-London kedua Kota dengan jarak yang cukup jauh bagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin dan akhirnya mereka pun bertemu. TWO SHOOT KAISOO BDSM,DLDR,OOC,TYPO,GEJE,dont forget RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**~Half a Heart~**

Tittle : Half a heart

Genre : Romance and fluffy mungkin

Rated : T (semi M)

Lenght : Two Shoot.

Main cast : Kim Jongin/kai (namja)

Do Kyungsoo (yeoja)

Other cast : Chanbaek and other

Warning: GENDERSWITCH,DONL LIKE DON READ,NO BASH, INI FF MUNGKIN GARING, terinspirasi dari lagu ''HALF A HEART" cari tahu sendiri aja lagunya kalau mau tahu.

Sequel dari cerita ''So Tell Me If You Belive in Love" di baca yahhhh...

Note : haha sumpah malu bgt sama ff sebelumnya berantakan banget, uhh jadi malu...

********[HAPPY READING]********

.

.

.

.

.

********[ENJOY]*******

.

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

CHAPTER 1

Setelah acara kelulusan sekolah Jongin, namja tan ini berencana mengajak yeoja chingu barunya –Kyungsoo pergi kesuatu tempat, Jongin sangat senang karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia telah mengklaim bahwa Kyungsoo sekarang adalah kekasihnya, hati Jongin sangat berbunga-bunga ketika Kyungsoo menerimanya namun, terbesit rasa takut akan berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang harus menyelesaikan sekolahnya untuk waktu satu tahun lagi membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Jongin yang sama pula, namja ini harus melanjutkan kuliahnya sebenarnya Jongin tidak akan merasa terlalu berat jika untuk menjalankan kuliahnya di negaranya senidiri, namun rencana orangtua Jongin yang menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di London tidak bisa di bantahnya lagi.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin memecah keheninang yang beberapa saat berlalu

"ne?" Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Jongin.

"kau senang?"

"tentu aku senang"

"ayolah kita kencan selama satu pekan kedepan"

"ne? satu minggu penuh? Yaa Jonginie mungkin aku akan bosan dengan mu" Kyungsoo mencoba membuat Jongin kesal

Tidak ada kata sebutan 'oppa' untuk Jongin yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo, sebenarnya umur mereka sepantaran hanya saja Jongin lebih awal di masukan sekolah di bandingkan Kyungsoo.

"mana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?" terlihat bibir Jongin mengerucut lucu sekarang, bagaimana yeoja manis di sampingnya ini berkata seperti itu bahkan hubungan mereka hanya baru berlangsung beberapa jam saja.

"hehe anniya, mana mungkin aku bosan. Bahkan jika kau mengajak ku kencan setiap hari aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati'' Kyungsoo menempelkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Jongin.

"ishh... kau bisa berkata manis seperti ini juga eoh?"

"aku banyak belajar dari Baekhyun"

"kau mulai nakal sekarang eoh?" Jongin mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aww...anni, ahhh Jongin hentikan geliiii" Kyungsoo menggeliat karena merasa geli pada pinggannya yang tengah di gelitiki oleh Jongin

"habisnya kau membuatku gemas sekali" Jongin semakin gencar mengerjai Kyungsoo

"haha berhenti Jongin, yyyak" Kyungsoo menatap sangar pada wajah Jongin, bukannya tatapan takut yang didapatkan Kyungsoo melainkan wajah terkekeh Jongin yang menurutnya cukup menjengkelkan.

CHUP

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo kilat.

"Yyakk" Kyungsoo mencubit pinggang Jongin.

"aww appo soo-ya"

"habisnya kau..." pipi Kyungsoo merona

"kenapa?"

"kau tahu sendiri kenapa bertanya"

"maafkan kekasih yang tampan mu ini Kyungsoo" raut wajah Jongin di buat semelas mungkin

"andwae"

"jadi kau tidak mau memaafkan ku? Kau marah...Baiklah" Jongin berdiri dari kursi, dan beranjak meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"kau mau kemana?" tangan Kyungsoo menahan pergelangan tangan Jongin

"aku mau pulang" ucap Jongin begitu santai dan melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo lembut

"kau tega meninggalkan anak gadis sma seorang diri malam-malam begini oeh?" kesal Kyungsoo

"mungkin..." Jongin menggedikan bahunya cuek.

"YAKK, Jongin kenapa kau yang marah, seharusnya aku lah yang marah" Kyungsoo benar-benar jengkel terhadap kekasih pertamanya ini.

"aku tidak marah"ucap Jongin datar, terlihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca kali ini, sungguh hatinya merasa kalau Jongin tengah memepermainkan hati nya sekarang, sungguh sekarang Jongin ingin menghamburkan badannya memeluk erat Kyungsoo dia tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini padanya mungkin Kyungsoo bukan seperti yeoja lain yang akan berbalik memujuk namja chingunya agar tak marah lagi. Jongin merasa bersalah sekarang seharusnya dia tidak bersikap seperti ini pada Kyungsoo yang masih belum berpengalaman dalam melakukan hubungan.

"lalu kenapa kau seperti ini, seharusnya kau terus membujuk ku agar aku memaafkan mu, kita barus saja berpacaran kenapa kau tega meninggalkan ku di sini, namja macam apa bahkan kau tak seperti Chanyeol yang terus membujuk Baekhyun agar tak marah lagi dengannya sementara kau, apa kau Sedang memper—mphtttth" ucap Kyungsoo terputus karena Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan ciuman Jongin.

"...mainkanku" lanjut Kyungsoo ketika bibir Jongin sudah lepas dari bibir kissable nya, mata Kyungsoo membola karena perlakuan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Matanya pun beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang menatapnya serius saat ini.

"jangan berkata seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin tega meninggalkan gadis yang amat aku cintai disini seorang diri, dan jangan sama kan aku dengan namja manapun karena aku berbeda dengan mereka, aku tidak sedang mempermainkan mu, aku tidak bisa beranjak walau satu langkah pun dari mu karena aku terlalu mencintai mu" Jongin pun kembali menempatkan belahan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, menciumnya tulus tanpa nafsu.

Hati Kyungsoo merasa hangat dan senang karena perlakuan Jongin, seharusnya dia tidak meragukan akan perasaan Jongin terhadapnya, mata Kyungsoo terpejam menikmati ciuman lembut Jongin, hanya ciuman tulus tanpa nafsu didalamnya, beberapa detik ciuman itu berlalu Kyungsoo yang merasakan ciuman Jongin yang kini mulai berubah,melumat bibir atas bawahnya bergantian membuat dia semakin terbuai dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kokoh Jongin. Kyungsoo pun membalas ciuman dengan sedikit lumatan-lumatan di bibir atas Jongin, Jongin tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman panas mereka, susana dingin di malam hari membuat keduanya tidak merasakan dingin kembali karena hawa panas yang menjalar di tubuh masing-masing. Keduanya masih memagut mesra, tidak rela melepaskan tautan yang memberikan sensasi nikmat bagi keduanya hanya bangku taman dan pohon rindang yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta keduanya, moment merka begitu indah di tambah dengan suasana sungai han yang begitu tenang lampu yang terlihat gemerlap di malam hari membuat kemesaraan Jongin dan Kyungsoo sangatlah romantis.

"appa aku pulang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu dan menemukan appa nya yang sedang duduk do sofa memandang tajam ke arah Kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo-ya kenapa kau pualng malam begini eoh?" satu kalimat meluncur dari mulut Do Kyuhyun appa Kyungsoo.

"aku habis dari rumah Baekhyun, karena tahun ajaran sudah usai kami berjalan-jalan tadi" dusta Kyungsoo, jika Kyungsoo menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pasti dia akan di marahi oleh ayahnya yang sangat over protective ini.

"jangan berbohong, kau pikir appa tidak tahu?"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan takut sekarang, sepertinya ayahnya tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong.

"kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"a..aku... aku pergi dengan Baekhyun Appa"

"sekarang kau mulai berani membohongi appa mu Kyungsoo? tadi appa mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun untuk menanyakan mu dan dia bilang kau pergi dengan lelaki teman sekolah mu, apakah benar"

"..." Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam tak berani menjawab pertanyaan dari appa nya yang kini sudah mulai emosi

"kenapa diam, apa benar... siapa dia?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi di layangkan untuk Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menanggapiinya dengan sangat tenang.

"appa bisa kah Kyungsoo menjelaskan nya besok saja, sungguh Kyungsoo lelah"

"baiklah, kau istirahat lah"

"jaljayo appa" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya kemudian meninggalkan appanya yang masih berekspresi datar. Hati Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak tega saat memarahi Kyungsoo seperti tadi, senyuman di wajah Kyungsoo membuatnya bahagia saat ini, jarang sekali dia melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia menurutnya.

Ting tong ting tong...

Bunyi bel yang menempel pada dinding di kediaman rumah besar keluarga bermarga Do terdengar begitu nyaring didalam rumah yang hanya di huni oleh dua orang di dalamnya, Kyuhyun yang sedang membaca koran di meja makan akhirnya berjalan menuju pintu bermaksud melihat siapa orang yang datang mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini.

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka dan Kyuhyun dapat melihat punggung sesosok pemuda di depannya, ketika pemuda itu membalikan badannya kini mata Kyuhyun terlihat melebar mengetahui siapa kini orang di hadapannya.

"Jongin/paman Kyuhyun?" ucap keduanya berbarengan karena tidak percaya mereka bisa bertemu disini dan bertatap muka setelah lama tak bertemu.

"jadi begitu..." Kyuhyun lega menanggapi pernyataan Jongin, namja tan ini telah menceritakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo pada Kyyhyun dan sepertinya ayah Kyungsoo ini menyetujui hubungan mereka. Jongin pernah bertemu dengan Kyuhyun satu tahun yang lalu saat pesta anniversary orangtuanya, appa Jongin mengenalkannya pada Kyuhyun saat itu, ternyata orang tua Jongin dan Kyungsoo addalah sahabat yang sudah lama dan saling bekerjasama membuat kedua perusahaannya maju.

Jongin dan ayah Kyungsoo kini terlihat antusias mengobrolkan pembicaraan di antara mereka, tidak terasa beberapa menit berlalu, bahkan saat ini kopi yang tersuguh di meja terlihat hampir habis.

"Paman, jam berapa Kyungsoo akan bangun?'' tanya Jongin, ini sudah jam sembilan namun yeoja bermata bulat kekasihnya itu belum bangun juga.

"entahlah..., kebiasaanya memang tak pernah berubah jika musim libur seperti ini"

"benarkah?''

"emm... kenapa tidak membangunkannya saja?"

"apakah boleh?'' Jongin balik bertanya dengan mata yang terlihat membola akibat perkataan Kyuhyun

"ya aku izinkan tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam pada anaku"

"nde, terimakasih paman"

Setelah itu Jongin melangkahkan kaki nya menaiki anak tangga, dengan mudah Jongin mencari kamar Kyungsoo setelah di beritahu oleh Do Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Mata Jongin berkilat saat melihat gantungan bertuliskan **'Kyungsoo's room' **menempel pada pintu berwarna putih.

Diketuknya daun pintu oleh Jongin berkali-kali membuat seseorang yang tengah bergelut dengan selimut di dalam kamar terusik dan menyingkabkan selimutnya kasar, 'asihhh tak biasanya appa membangunkan ku' batin Kyungsoo kemudian mengusak rambutnya pelan hingga membuat rambut lurus itu terlihat kusut. Kyungsoo berjalan malas ke arah pintu tanpa membuka pintunya, pintu terbuka Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya pada ujung pintu karena masih mengantuk , dan dia pun berbicara dengan malas pada orang yang telah membangunkannya kini.

''appa~ aku masih mengantuk...'' suara serak khas bangun tidur Kyungsoo menyapa telinga Jongin.

Sungguh Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan yeojachingu barunya, sepertinya Kyungsoo belum menyadari siapa orang di depannya saat ini, karena tak mendapat respond akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka kan matanya, dan sedikit menguap kecil namun, mulutnya kembali merapat tidak jadi melanjutkan acara menguapnya saat ini dia begitu kaget dan tak percaya melihat siapa orang di hadapannya saat ini

"JONGIN?" pekik Kyungsoo dengan mata yang membulat

"pagi Kyungsoo"

Brak

Bukannya sapaan kembali yang Jongin terima, malah kini yang dia dapat adalah suara debuman pintu yang di tutup cepat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin?'' "kenapa dia ada di sini?" "bagaimana bisa?" "apakah ini mimpi?" Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri seperti orang bodoh saat ini, kemudian dia menepuki pipi cabinya terasa nyata untuknya, ternyata benar dia tidak sedang bermimpi saat ini, Jongin sekarang ada di rumahnya, membangunkan dia dan sekarang dia meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekpresi terkejutnya tadi. Kyungsoo pun kembali mendekati pintu dan berbicara begitu lantang pada Jongin agar menunggunya sebentar

"JONGIN APA KAU MASIH ADA DI LUAR?"

"_NDE"_

"TUNGGULAH SEBENTAR" Kyungsoo pun bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya sebentar dan menemui Jongin, langkah Kyungsoo terhenti sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat dia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin bahkan dia sendiri terkejut akan dirinya yang terlihat begitu menakutkan 'menurutnya' saat ini, sungguh malu bukan main saat tadi Jongin melihat keadaan dirinya sekarang, wajah yang khas baru bangun tidur rambut yang kusut berantakan benar-benar membuat Do Kyungsoo malu saat ini.

"YAKK jongin berhentilah tersenyum-senyum seperti itu"

"iya-iya aku minta maaf, hufhtttt"

"ishhh..."

"yak Kyungsoo geli, apa kau mau kita kecelakaan eoh?" Kyungsoo berhenti mengelitiki pinggang Jongin, sementara itu Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannyamenatap sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan di depannya.

''kau menyebalkan"

"kau sudah tahu itu, putri tidur"

"terserah kau saja" kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

kemudian keduanya pun hening Jongin fokus pada kemudinya sedangkan Kyungsoo sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel.

Bebrapa menit yang lalu

Setelah Kyungsoo mencuci muka dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya dia menghampiri Jongin yang masih setia berdiri menunggu dengan sabar di depan pintu, wajah Kyungsoo terlihat begitu malu di depan Jongin bagaimana tidak, Jongin kini terlihat begitu tampan dengan pakaian casual, rambut yang biasanya tersisir rapih kini terlihat sedikit berantakan menambah kesan badboy didirinya ya walaupun memang begitu kenyataannya, sementara itu Kyungsoo, dia masih memakai piamanya, ingin sekali rasanya saat ini di menjedotkan kepalanya pada pintu kenapa dia harus lupa akan Jongin yang akan menjemputnya pagi ini.

Kyungsoo sempat bingung kenapa Jongin bisa sampai masuk dan mendapat izin untuk membangunkannya setahu dia appanya itu akan sangat melindunginya dari yang namanya laki-laki, setelah Jongin menjelaskannya semuanya akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega ternyata ayahnya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Jongin dan senang nya lagi bahwa ayah Kyungsoo merupakan sahabat dari ayah Jongin, Kyungsoo memekik girang dan menghabur memeluk Jongin erat, yang di peluknya pun hanya bisa membalas dengan ucapan _'setidaknya mandilah dulu Kyungsoo baru kau boleh memeluk ku' _begitulah kata Jongin beberapa menit yang lalau dan itupun sukses membuat mood Kyungsoo rusak di pagi hari, moodnya yang masih belum kembali karena Jongin, kini moodnya malah semakin memburuk ketika ketiganya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah terlihat Jongin dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Kyuhyun menceritakan semua cerita kecil Kyungsoo yang menurutnya ukhhh sangat malu untuk di beritahukan pada kekasihnya ini, dan diapun hanya bisa diam dengan wajah masam menatap ke akraban Jongin dan apppanya.

Dan saat inilah ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat Kyungsoo masih menekukan wajahnya ketika melihat ekpresi Jonging yang sangat membuatnya ingin melayangkan tinjunya tepat di perut Jongin.

"Kyungsoo-ya, Kyungie, baby soo?'' Panggil Jongin berualng ulang dengan panggilan yang berbeda-beda membujuk Kyungsoo agar berbicara dan melihatnya sekarang.

"aku minta maaf" ucap Jongin yang masih berusaha berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang berjalan di depan dan mengacuhkannya.

"aku tak akan mengulanginya, sungguh" ucap Jongin lagi sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum tertahan saat mendengar penuturan Jongin, dia ingin mengerjai Jongin kali ini.

"heyyy... soo kumohon" Jongin menghalangi jalan Kyungsoo dan menautkan kkedua telapak tangannya seolah meminta ampun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, namun Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh ingin tertawa kencang melihat Jongin yang sedang mentapnya melas.

"dengan satu syarat" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menatap ke arah Jongin

''apa?"

"aku mau..."

.

.

.

"ayo Jongin semangat"

"ini sungguh sulit soo" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo frustasi

"berusaha lah! pokoknya aku mau itu"

"arraso-arraso" Jongin kembali melanjutkan sala satu permainan yang sukses membuat emosinya meledak ingin sekali rasanya menghncurkan kaca itu dan mengambil boneka yang di inginkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo, yeoja ini benar-benar membuatnya gemas akan tingkah polosnya. Jongin harus menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo yang meinginkan sala satu boneka yang bercampur dengan boneka-boneka lucu lainnya dalam sebuah kotak kaca bening berukuran besar dan Jongin harus mendapatkan sebagai sarat permohonan maaf untuknya, sungguh Jongin sangat geram ketika usahanya gagal terus, sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba permainan itu namun usahnya sia-sia satu kali lagi dia mencoba dan...

GOTCHA

Dia membuang nafas kasar akhirnya dia berhasil mendpatkan boneka yang di inginkan Kyungsoo, mata Kyungsoo berbinar melihat boneka yang kini sudah berada di tangan nya dia memeluk erat Jongin dan jongin pun membals pelukan Kyungsoo sama ertanya.

"sesak" ucap Kyungsoo

"kau seperti anak kecil saja"

"memang aku masih kecil"

"terserah kau saja" Jongin meniru gaya bicara Kyungsoo seperti saat di mobil dan itupun berhasil membuat Do Kyungsoo tertawa senang dan Jongin pun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia dia senang melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan tertawa, dia ingin selalu berada di dekatnya namun karena rencana ayahnya yang menyuruhnya dalam waktu dua minggu ini dia harus pergi ke London untuk meneruskan sekolah di Oxford university sala satu universitas dengan mahasiswa-mahasiswa jenius di dalamnya.

Dua minggu berakhir, dan satu pekan ini Jongin benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkencan dengan Kyungsoo mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti pada pasangan umum lainnya dan hari ini lah Kyungsoo dan Jongin berada di sungai han sama seperti saat hari pertama mereka pulang sekolah sebelumnya . keduanya masih terdiam menikmati semilir angin dan pemandangan sungai han yang gelap namun lampu-lampu yang terlihat gemerlap membuat keduanya terdiam dan sibuk berkecamuk pada pikirannya masing-masing. Mata Kyungsoo terasa berat kepalanya menyender di bahu kokoh Jongin, sesekali Jongin mengelus surai lembut Kyungsoo, semakin membuat Kyungsoo terbuai akan sentuhan Jongin ingin rasanya dia sekarang tidur walaupun dengan posisi seperti ini asal dekat dengan Jongin dia merelakan lehernya yang akan terasa sakit jika terbangun nanti.

"soo" ucap Jongin

"hmm..." Kyungsoo hanya bergumam

"dua hari lagi kau akan masuk sekolah bukan?"

"nde, aku tak sabar ubtuk bertemu teman-temanku"

"soo aku pun harus rela meninggalkan mu"

"waeyo?" Kyungsoo mngerutkan dahinya dan beralih menatap bingung ke arah Jongin

"appa meyuruhku untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di London"

"..." Kyungsoo terpaku dengan perkataan Jongin, dia tidak ingin jika dia harus berpisah dengan Jongin.

"dan besok aku akan berangkat, sebenarnya aku tidak mau... lebih baik aku melanjutkan kuliahku di sini aku tak sanggup jika harus berpisah dengan mu soo"

"... Jongin dengarkan aku, walaupun kau berpisah dengan ku hati ku akan selalu ikut dengan mu, kau harus melanjutkan kuliah mu disana, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk mu, aku akan tetap bersabar menunggu mu" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Jongin berusaha tegar namun sebenarnya Kyungsoo saat ini ingin menangis di hadapan Jongin.

"kau harus menemui ku disana jika kau sudah lulus nanti" ucap Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo

"aku tidak bisa janji" Kyungsoo sudah tak sanggup lagi menhan air mata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, dia menangis hingga membuat bahu Jongin basah.

"uljima, aku akan mengabari mu setiap waktu" ucap Jongin tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"hiks...hiks..."

"sudahlah jangan menangis lagi kau membuatku ragu untuk meninggalkan mu" Kyungsoo pun mengusap airmatanya kasar saat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"tidak,kau harus tetap pergi"

Chu~

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta di sela-sela ciuman mereka, sungguh berat rasanya meniggalkan belahan jiwa kita sendiri terpisahkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan jarak yang begitu jauh.

Dan malam itu lah terakhir kalinya Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertemu, semalaman Kyungsoo tidak bisa tertidur begitu pula dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo menangis terisak-isak semalaman appanya yang khawatir melihat keadaan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menelfon Baekhyun dan meminta yeoja bermata sipit itu untuk datang dan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo, siapa tahu Baekhyun dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang sedih saat ini. Ke esokan paginya Kyungsoo tidak mngantar Jongin untuk ke bandara, Jongin sebenarnya ingin sekali lagi melihat wajah Kyungsoo namun Jongin sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk mengantarnya karena dia tak sanggup melihat Kyungsoo yang akan menangis di hadapannya saat berpisah.

Satu minggu Baekhyun menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan sepertinya dengan kehadiran Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bisa merasa tenang dan sedikit terhibur walaupun sesekali dia akan merenung memikirkan kekasihnya jika dia tidak memiliki aktivitas yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Tidak terasa dari bulan ke bulan Kyungsoo dapat menjalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa dia bersekolah dan melakukan aktivitasnya dengan sangat semangat, setiap malam dia menerima email dari Jongin dan dia akan membalas nya dengan antusias, di saat Kyungsoo sedang rindu akan suara Jongin namja itu akan menelfon bahkan melakukan video call dengannya.

Satu bulan lagi Kyungsoo akan Ujian dan berati dia akan lulus dari sekolahnya dia menargetkan bahwa usaha selama tiga tahun nya ini akan membuahkan prestasi yang memuaskan dan dia sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya di negrinya sendiri sempat terbesit dia ingin melanjutkan kuliah di satu kampus yang sama dengan kekasihnya namun setelah memikirkan dua kali dia lebih memilih kuliah di Seoul dia tak mau berpisah dengan appanya. Ya, dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan appanya dia tidak tega meninggalkan appanya seorang diri dia sangat menyayangi satu-satunya orang tua dia yang masih hidup.

Salah satu email yang dikirim Jongin

_-Soo, apa kabar? Aku disini baik semoga begitu dengan mu, aku sagat merindukan mu~ tidak terasa satu bulan lagi kau akan lulus bukan? Kau harus belajar yang giat jangan memikirkan aku terus ne? aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mu disini berdua, hanya berdua. Aku merindukan apa yang kita 'lakukan' aku ingin kau ada di sini menemani ku sungguh aku kesepian sekarang, withot you i'm half a heart without you. Jaga selalu kesehatan mu aku mencintai mu _: ) :* _ -_

Itulah sala satu email yang dikirimkan oleh Jongin benar-benar membuat dia mabuk kepayang hanya dengan membaca kata-kata yang di tulis Jongin.

Satu bulan berakhir Kyungsoo sudah lulus tak disangka dia masuk tiga besar di sekolahnya dia meneceritakan semuanya kepada Jongin dan wanita bermata bulat ini juga memberitahu pada kekasihnya bahwa dia akan berlibur ke London dan menemuinya seseuai dengan permintaan nya saat itu.

**_One month laters..._**

Jongin sungguh tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika menerima email terakhir dari Kyungsoo tak dirasanya ternyata sudah satu tahun dia meninggalkan orangtua dan kekasihnya di Seoul dia sangat merindukan semuanya, sangat. Orangtau Jongin sudah mengetahui hubungan di antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan eomma Jongin sangat senang ketika mengetahui siapa yeoja yang menjadi kekasih anaknya ini, bahkan ketika orangtua Jongin mengetahui Kyungsoo yang akan pergi ke London orangtuanya sudah menyewa Apartemen untuk di tempati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tiba di Heathrow interntional airport London 16.15 waktu setempat , Ya Kyungsoo baru saja turun dari Pesawat dia tidak seorang diri disampingnya kini sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menemaninya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke Lodon bukan berati akan menemani Kyungsoo melainkan mereka akan menikmati masa Bulan madu mereka, bulan madu? Ya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah menikah tepat setelah tiga hari kelulusan Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah memiliki janin di rahimnya terpaksa dia harus menikah dengan Chanyeol. Tidak seharusnya author bilang terpaksa sepertinya keduanya malah lebih senang karena telah terikat oleh janji yang sakral apalagi mereka mencintai satu sama lain. Pantas saja Kyungsoo melihat gelagat aneh pada Baekhyun selama dua bulan ini, dia sangat tidak percaya bahwa Baekhyun melakukannya. Namun bukan berati kehidupan keduanya kini gagal Baekhyun akan tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya begitupun dengan Chanyeol untuk menghidupi kehidupan mereka Chanyeol sudah bekerja di perusahaan apanya Baekhyun sangat beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Chanyeol bertanggung jawab dan tentunya sangat baik.

"apa kami harus mengantar mu ke tempat Jongin?"

"guwao Baekhyun-ah Chanyeol... sebentar lagi dia pasti datang menjemputku"

"baiklah kita tunggu dia disini"

Kemudian ketiganya duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakn fasilitas bandara untuk menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

"hufhtthhhh... aku lelah sekali" keluh Kyungsoo dia merasa sangat pusing karena baru kali ini dia melakukan perjalan jauh.

"nado Kyung aku juga mengantuk"

"kau mengantuk chagi, tidurlah..." ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahunya memberi kode agar kepala Baekhyun menyender pada bahu tegap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun menurutinya, ''kalian membuatku iri saja'' dengus Kyungsoo sambil menatap malas pada kemesraan ChanBaek.

"Kyung..."

"Jongin" Kyungsoo menghambur dan memeluk Jongin erat, dia menangis dia tak percaya bahwa dia saat ini sudah bisa merasakah hangatnya pelukan Jongin

"bogoshipo~" ucap Kyungsoo manja di pelukan Jongin

"nado, aku jauh lebih merindukan mu, sudah lah berhenti menangis kau terlihat jelek" Kyungsoo memukul kecil dada Jongin hingga membuat namja tan itu terkekeh, Kyungsoo tak berubah ruapanya namun jika di lihat sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat begitu dewasa di matanya dia semakin cantik.

"sudah acara melepas rindunya eoh? Kau tega sekali Kyungsoo sampai melupakan kami" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"hehe mian Yeol"

''kalian...?"

" Nde waeyo, kau tidak senang kami ada di sini eoh?" Chanyeol berpura-pura marah pada Jongin dan setelahnya memeluk sahabatnya dan Jongin pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol sungguh terasa aneh jika di lihat sekarang, ''dasar kau sama sekali tidak berubah, tetap idiot'' canda Jongin sambil meninju pelan perut Chanyeol.

"Ya hitam berani-beraninya kau mengatai suami ku" ucap Baekhyun tak terima suaminya dikatai walaupun oleh sahabat suaminya senidiri

"suami?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya

"nde, waeyo kau terkejut karena namja idiot ini lebih dulu menikah di bandingkan dengan mu eoh?" dengus Baekhyun berhasil membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo hampir tertawa di buatnya, sementara chanyeol yang merasa di bela sesaat bagai di timpa berton-ton batu saat Baekhyun sendiri mengakui bahwa Chanyeol idiot, #maafkan author chan. Setelah perdebatan kecil itu berlalau akhirnya Jongin,Kyungsoo, baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

''sudahlah, baek terimakasih kalian mau menemaniku. Apa kalian akan langsung pergi ke Hotel?" jawab Baekhyun.

"nde sepertinya begitu, aku akan menghunbungi mu nanti malam Kyung, dan Kau Jongin jangan sampai kau berbuat macam-macam pada Kyungsoo ARRASO?" ucap Baekhyun terlihat sangar kepada Jongin.

"aku tidak bisa janji" karena perkataan itu akhirnya Jongin mendapati satu injakan kaki Baekhyun yang mendarat di sepatunya, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa merona malu.

"baiklah kami berangkat dulu"

"nde, bye hati-hati" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Baekhyun yang baru akan memasuki mobil.

"dan sekarang kita juga pergi" Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju Mobil yang di sewa Jongin.

"sampai, selamat datang Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin girang saat sampai di Apartemen yang sudah disiapkan orangtua Jongin untuk Kyungsoo jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"ahhh aku sangat lelah" Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"kau sudah makan?" Kyungsoo menggeleng untuk pertanyaan Jongin, aku akan membeli makanan.

Jongin kembali masuk ke Apartemen Kyungsoo dengan tangan terlihat menjinjing dua bungkus makanan,

"Kyungsoo~" panggilnya , "emm aku didalam, tunggu sebentar" jawab Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang berada di dalam kamar.

CKLEK

GLUP, jongin menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar dan telah menganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo baru saja mandi kepalanya memakai handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Jongin kini sedang menatap lapar padanya, ya karena pandangan Kyungsoo kini sedang fokus pada makanan yang baru saja di buka oleh Jongin.

"Jongine, kau membeli apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menghampiri Jongin

"e..eoh aku hanya membeli pasta"

"benarkah?" mata Kyungsoo berbinar sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa berusaha bersikap tenang tak ingin di ketahui oleh Kyungsoo jika sekarang dia tengah gugup, jantungnya belingsatan saat Kyungsoo kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo yang memakai hotpants denim dan atasan berwarna putih transparan namun tubuh Kyungsoo tidak sepenuhnya terlihat karena dia memakai tanktop berwarna putih didalamnya, hanya saja paha dan bahu Kyungsoo yang terekspos memeperlihatkan kulit putih bersih nya membuat Jongin sulit bernafas saat ini.

"Jongin, makanlah"

"emm..." Jongin masih menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat begitu lahap menikmati pasta di hadapannya

" Soo..." panggil Jongin, mengalihkan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tak menatap ke arahnya

"ne?" Kyungsoo mengerjap polos

"jika sudah makan kau istirahat lah, jika butuh sesuatu kau tinggal menekan bel aprtemen ku ne?" sepertinya Jongin berusaha menghindar dari Kyungsoo jika dia terus berada disini entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya. Apartemen Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya beranjak enam meter dari pintu masing-masing, orangtua Jongin ternyata benar-benar mnyiapkan semuanya hanya untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

"baiklah..." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"aku kenyang, gumawo Jongin pastanya enak sekali..." ujar Kyungsoo pada Jongin

"makan mu seperti anak kecil saja" Kyungsoo refleks memegang sudut bibirnya yang di anggapnya mungkin belepotan sekarang, namun spertinya dia salah mengarah kan jarinya saat ini.

"disini" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap sudut bibir kiri Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo tertegun akan sentuhan jari namja tan didepannya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling menatap satu sama lain menelusuri wajah yang tengah dirindukan dari keduanya saat ini. Entah siapa yang memulai kini terlihat jarak wajah mereka sudah hanya tertinggal beberapa centi Kyungsoo pun menutup matanya saat Jongin mulai memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian mendekatkan lagi bibirnya, hidung mereka bersentuhan dan kedua belah bibir itupun menyatu, Jongin sangat merindukan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya ini, bibir yang terasa begitu lembut dan manis dan selalu memberikan sensasi menggelitik di bagian perutnya begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo dia selalu terbuai akan ciuman Jongin. Lama bibir itu bertautan kini Jongin mulai ingin merasakan lebih dia melumat bibir atas bawah Kyungsoo bergantian menggit kecil bibir bawah Kyungsoo memberikan Kyungsoo perintah untuk membukanya, mulut Kyungsoo terbuka dan saat itulah keduanya memagut mesra, lidah Jongin menelusuri langit-langit Kyungsoo membuat dia menlenguh merasa nikmat kerika lidahnya di dorong dan di belit oleh Jongin

''hmpppckkkk" suara kecipak saliva terdengar mendominasi di ruangan yang kental akan gaya klasik eropa ini, decakan saliva terdengar jelas akibat ciuman menuntut Jongin.

"eunghh..." Kyungsoo menglenguh dia mengalungkan tangan nya di leher Jongin, tanpa mereka sadari keduanya kini sudah dengan posisi dimana Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring di sofa dengan Jongin yang berada di atasnya, keduanya sangat terlihat intim Jongin masih dengan aktivitasnya melumat bibir berisi Kyungsoo, keduanya melepaskan rindu yang telah membuncah selama ini bukan waktu yang sebentar Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpisah, rindu yang dirasakan mereka tak dapat lagi di dekripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"shhh...Jonginhh..ahhh" Kyungsoo mendesah saat ciuman Jongin kini beralih pada leher putih jenjangnya.

Jongin mencium dan menggigit kecil kulit leher Kyungsoo membuat tanda akan kepemilikannya pada gadis ini, tangan kanan Jongin tak tinggal diam dia mulai meraba paha mulus Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman di bawah Jongin, badan nya gemetar akan sentuhan Jongin dia meraskan tubuhnya kini seperti tersengat listrik, desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin tak sadar, tangannya mulai berani memasuki helaian kain yang melekat di badan Kyungsoo dia mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo sehingga membuat gadis itu menggelinjang dan mendesahkan kembali namanya.

"emhhh...ahh..Jonginhh.." Kyungsoo berusaha tak mendesah di bawah Jongin namun sepertinya dia tak bisa menahan akan sensasi yang di berikan Jongin, bahu dan leher Kyungsoo kini sudah terlihat beberapa bercak merah akibat perbuatan Jongin. Tangan kanan Jongin mulai berani merambah kebagian dadan Kyungsoo, dua gundukan yang besar yang saat ingin dia sentuh dan meremasnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali mengerang dan mendesah memanggil namanya Lagi. Bibir Jongin masih mencumbui leher Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa merasakan sensasi geli, nikmat dan entahlah ini adalah senasasi asing untuknya dan dia hanya bisa meremas kemeja kai sehingga membuatnya kusut, wajah Kyungsoo kini merah padam dia tahu jika ini tidak berhenti Jongin pasti melakukan hal lebih padanya, namun jika sudah seperti ini Kyungsoo sudah terangsang dia ingin merasakan bagaimana sensasi kulit tubuh Jongin yang menempel pada kulit Kyungsoo, baru saja Jongin akan menempatkan tangan nya pada salah satu 'gundukan' didada Kyungsoo namun aktivitasnya di gagalkan oleh suara ponsel Kyungsoo yang berdering. Jongin pun tersadar dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat terengah-engah begitupun dengan Jongin. Keduanya pun kembali ke posisi semula duduk bersebelahan, Jongin hanya bisa terkekeh saat melihat wajah merah Kyungsoo, handuk di atas kepala yeoja mungil itu terlepas karena aktivitas panas mereka tadi.

"baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC OR DEL?~

Note : ini fanfic ber rated M peertama ku Review please, setidaknya author gak takut buat update chap keduanya! Hehe...

Makasih udah yang nyempetin baca...

Huwaaaaaa seneng juga akhirnya exo come back, aku baru dapet tiga lagu baru exo gak sabar nunggu MV nya... huhu semoga moment Kaisoo makin banyak. Amin...

bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

HALF A HEART

.

.

.

********[HAPPY READING]********

.

.

.

.

.

********[ENJOY]*******

.

.

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_CHAP SEBELUMNYA_

_"__baekhyun!" ucap Kyungsoo memberitahu Jongin._

CHAPTER 2

"angkatlah" Jawab Jongin

"yeoboseyo~"

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau dan Jongin sudah sampai di Apartemen kalian bukan?"

"nde, kalian?" jawab Kyungsoo

"iya aku dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di Hotel dengan selamat kau tidak usah khawatir''

"kalian sedang apa?" Kyungsoo merona tidak mungkin kan dia menceritakan hal yang sudah terjadi diantaranya dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo gugup dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa,

"aku baru saja makan pasta''ucap Kyungsoo yakin

"aku dan Chanyeol pun baru saja makan, Kyungsoo-ya bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi ke London eye?"

"baiklah kita bertemu dimana dan jam berapa?"

... dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat telfonnya, tidak disangka jika Baekhyun akan menanyakan ini itu pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengelus dada menghadapi sikap cerewet sahabatnya ini. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terjadi sesuatu sekarang pada Kyungsoo,

Lima hari berturut-turut Kyungsoo, jongin, chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan-jalan ke tempat wisata terkenal di London, mereka mengunjungi museum,London eye,tower bridge, big ben dan lainnya. Jongin tak bosan menemani Kyungsoo baekhyun dan Chanyeol walaupun sudah satu tahun di negara ini dia tinggal, dia tidak akan bosan. Kesempatannya ini dia gunakan untuk menemani Kyungsoo dan menikmati moment mereka berdua sesekali mereka akan mengirim foto mesra mereka pada orangtua Jongin ataupun ayah Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya acara Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit tak bebas dengan kehadiran Baekhyun yang selalu mengawasi keduanya, Jongin kira dia akan leluasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermesraan dengan Kyungsoo namun kehadiran dua 'mahluk menyebalkan' itu benar-benar membuat Jongin kesal. Tidak ada kesempatan untuk berdekat dengan Kyungsoo selam lima hari terakhir ini, bagaimana tidak? mereka berangakat pagi sekali, menikmati makan di luar dan pulang saat malam hari membuatnya tak bisa berduaan dengan Kyungsoo, ya walaupun ada saja sedikit waktu untuk Jongin menikmati waktu berdua ketika mereka berwisata, itu tetap saja membuatnya tak cukup puas. Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai sore hari di apartemen setelah berjalan-jalan menikmati sungai **_Thames _**bersama chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya, Jongin mensyukuri karena Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merasakan sakit di perutnya dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang saja, mungkin Jongin pikir Baekhyun hanya sakit perut biasa, ya dia belum mengetahui kalau Baekhyun saat ini sedang hamil, waktunya yang sedikit dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya tak mengetahui hal yang belum dia ketahui dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah masuk kedalam Apartemenya masing-masing, Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, tubuh mungilnya hanya mengenakan handuk sebatas dada dan setengah pahanya terekspos begitu jelas, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat keberadaan Jongin yang sekarang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya, dengan cepat-cepat Jongin menutup kembali pintu kamar Kyungsoo, jantungnya terpompa liar saat ini, melihat Kyungsoo tadi sungguh membuatnya ingin menerjang Kyungsoo saat itu juga, namun hal kotornya itu masih bisa ia singkirkan.

"yyak, kenapa kau masuk tanpa permisi eoh?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin, tubuhnya kini sudah terlihat tak sperti tadi lagi dia seudah mengenakan gaun malam berwarna cream memperlihatkan bahu putih bersihnya walaupun gaun malam yang dipakainya terjuntai hingga menutupi sampai lutut tetap saja gaun itu membuat Kyungsoo terlihat sexy di mata Jongin 'ughh apa dia sedang menggodaku sekarang' batin Jongin.

"maafkan aku, aku hanya mencari mu aku lapar dan ingin di buatkan masakan" ujar Jongin dengan santai.

"kau lapar~" Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendecak sebal menedengar Jongin yang seenaknya saja menurutnya.

"hmm" gumam Jongin kembali, "kenapa tidak membuat sendiri saja eoh? Dan biasanya kau akan membeli keluar" Kyungsoo bicara seolah tak peduli pada Jongin, kali ini dia benar-benar kesal akan tingkah Jongin yang sudah masuk tanpa permisi dan meminta maaf begitu saja dan saat ini lagi , saat Kyungsoo yang sedang lelah pun namja tan ini menyuruhnya agar membuat makanan untuk perutnya yang lapar sebenarnya bisa saja dia membuatkannnya bahkan dengan senang hati namun melihat tingkah Jongin yang sudah membuatnya kesal, Kyungsoo enggan menuruti permintaan maaf namja tan didepannya.

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membuatkannya" ujar Jongin datar dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tak percaya Jongin akan berkata sedingin itu padanya dia merasa bersalah saat ini, kenapa juga Kyungsooo harus marah, jika Jongin masuk tanpa permisi toh itu sah-sah saja karena apartemen ini di pesankan oleh kedua orangtua Jongin, saat ini Jongin lapar kenapa Kyungsoo tidak membuatkannya makanana padahal masih ada sisa ramen yang dia bawa, ya Kyungsoo tidak bisa jika tidak memakan ramen dalam waktu beberapa hari, dan dia membawanya hanya untuk jaga-jaga jika dia sedang 'sangat kelaparan' dan malas memasak lama.

"aishhh othoke?" "dia marah" monolog Kyungsoo sambil menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup.

Ting tong ting tong

Kyungsoo menekan bel di depan pintu apartemen Jongin

"ada apa?"

"yak setidaknya izinkan aku masuk lebih dulu"

"masuklah~" ucap Jongin malas pada Kyungsoo

"ughhh hufhttthh panas sekali" Kyungsoo meniupi tangannya yang terasa panas akibat membawa semangkuk ramen yang masih terlihat mengepul

"aku membawkan mu ini" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada ramen yang sekarang terlihat berada di meja, dan Jongin, ia hanya bisa medecakan lidah kenapa tiba-tiba memasakannya padahal yeoja ini tadi bilang dia lelah dan tak ingin memasak,

"ck...aku sudah tak berselera" ucap Jongin kemudian melenggangkan kakinya memasuki kamar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat menganga sekarang, 'semarah itukah dia padaku'.

Krieettttt

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar Jongin, sebenarnya dia ragu saat akan masuk ke kamar Jongin dia bukanlah wanita murahan yang dengan mudahnya masuk ke kamar laki-laki seperti saat ini, aroma maskulin dapat tercium jelas oleh Kyungsoo baru kali ini dia masuk kedalam kamar namja, Kyungsoo berdiri sesaat kemudian melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekati Jongin yang sedang duduk di karpet terdapat meja kecil disana sengaja untuk mempermudahnya ketika dia belajar, Jongin benar-benar namja yang rajin pikir Kyungsoo, Jongin tak menyadari akan kehadiran Kyungsoo, saat ini dia sedang membaca buku berukuran cukup tebal direntangkannya hingga membuat wajahnya tak terlihat bahkan dia tidak bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk berhadapan dengannya karena terhalang oleh buku, Jongin tidak sedang membaca namun pikirannya kini tengah berkecamuk pada Kyungsoo, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kyungsoo tadi, namun karena emosinya dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"kenapa bau ramen nya tercium sampai sini?" ucap Jongin bingun masih dengan menatap bacaan di depannnya "apa dia sudah pergi" ujar Jongin lagi, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar perkataan bodoh Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo pun menurunkan buku yang sedang di baca Jongin, mata Jongin membelalak bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadari Kyungsoo yang kini sudah ada di depannya.

"soo..."

"hnn...kau masih marah dengan ku hmm? Kau bilang kau lapar tadi, makanlah..." ucap Kyungsoo lembut kemudian memajukan Ramen agar dimakan oleh Jongin, Jongin hanya bisa menatap kosong ke arah ramen itu,

"jonginie, kenapa diam... makanlah" kemudian Jongin pun menarik mangkuk berisi ramen yang masih panas dan mulai menyuapkannya pada mulutnya setelah dia meniupnya beberap saat, ternyata benar saat ini Jongin benar-benar kelaparan, 'dia bilang tadi sudah tak berselera, ck... dasar' batin Kyungsoo, Jongin yang merasa di tatapi Kyungsoo akhirnya dia balik manatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa tertangkapa basah akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian dengan pergi kedapur untuk mengambilkan Jongin minum.

"ak..aku akan mengambil minum" Kyungsoo tergugup

Jongin dapat melihat sweater yang tadi di pakai Kyungsoo kini sudah tergolek di karpet karena Kyungsoo yang beranjak cepat, ternyata pergerakannya membuat sweater yang hanya menempel pada bahunya terjatuh begitu saja, kalian tahu bukan kenapa Kyungsoo memakai sweater itu ya Kyungsoo hanya menutupi pundak mulusnya saja. Jongin tersenyum simpul ternyata sweater itu adalah miliknya saat terakhir kali dia berpisah dengan Kyungsoo, malam yang dingin di sungai Han membuat Kyungsoo menggigil dan Jongin pun memberikan sweaternya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum saat mengenang moment manisnya dengan Kyungsoo kala itu.

"ini dia'' Kyungsoo menaruh segelas air putih di meja.

"gumawo"

"cheonma, jadi kau tidak marah lagi sekarang?"

"aku tidak marah, mana mungkin aku sanggup marah padamu hmm?" Jongin berbicara dengan begitu lembut sehinga membuat hati Kyungsoo hangat.

"ya sudah kalau begitu aku akan ke kamarku selamat malam Jonginie~" Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian menghampiri pintu bermaksud untuk keluar, kyungsoo pun keluar dari kamar Jongin dan baru saja dia akan menarik gagang pintu keluar Apartemen Jongin dia baru menyadari bahwa sweater nya sudah tak melakat di badannya lagi, dia tidak bisa tidur tanpa itu. Dengan langkah gusar akhirnya Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke kamar Jongin. Jongin yang tengah duduk sambil memegang sweater berwarna merah itu hanya bisa menatap bingung 'kenapa Kyungsoo balik lagi' pikirnya, "Jongin~ ada yang tertinggal" ucap Kyungsoo, "apa?" tanya Jongin berpura-pura tidak tahu "itu~" tunjuk Kyungsoo pada sweater di tangan Jongin "ini...? Kemarilah!" perintah Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang.

"duduklah sebentar...'' ujar Jongin sambil menepuk ranjang empuknya.

Dengan ragu akhirnya Kyungsoo pun duduk di sebelah Jongin, jantungnya berdegup tak karuan saat ini, disini mereka di dalam kamar hanya berdua duduk di satu ranjang oh apa yang akan terjadi.

"aku hanya ingin mengambil sweater ku" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menghindari wajah Jongin

"sweater mu kau bilang, sejak kapan? setahu ku ini adalah sweaterku!" Jongin ingin tertawa sekarang karena melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, gadis ini terlihat begitu gugup.

"kau yang memberikannya padaku dan itu berati sudah menjadi milik ku sekarang" Kyungsoo berusaha meraih sweater yang dipegang Jongin.

"tidak, aku akan memberikannya dengan satu syarat" Jongin mengacungkan sweater itu tinggi-tinggi hingga Kyungsoo tak bisa menjangkau nya.

"apa?" Kyungsoo sudah berpikir-pikir aneh bahwa Jongin pastinya akan meminta hal yang 'aneh' membayangkannya saja membuat pipi dia merona.

"ceritakanlah kenapa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikah cepat?" tanya Jongin antusias, ini sama saja mengarahkan hal 'itu' pada kondisinya saat ini, pikir pun mulai memberitahukan pada Jongin.

"mh...mmm... Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka menikah karena Baekhyun sudah hamil lebih dulu dan orangtua Baekhyun yang mengetahui itu akhirnya keluarga mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan mereka , sudah sekarang kembalikan" ucap Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri dan berusaha menarik sweater berwarna merah itu di tangan Jongin.

"tidak, tunggu sebentar kau mau kemana?" ucap Jongin kemudian menarik tangan mungil Kyungsooo sehingga yeoja bermata bulat ini sudah terduduk di pangkuan Jongin.

"omo..." Kyungsoo kaget, dengan refleks dia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin

"mau keluar hmmm, sepertinya aku tidak bisa membiarkannya"

"waeyo? ini sudah malam Jongin, aku ingin tidur..." Kyungsoo berusaha menghindar

"kau sudah membuat perthanan ku runtuh seharusnya kau tidak usah masuk lagi tadi~" Kyungsoo yang merasakan hawa aneh, dan dia pun berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan berniat ingin cepat pergi keluar dari kamar Jongin. Namun gerakan nya di tahan lebih dulu karena Jongin lebih cepat menahan pinggannya agar kembali terduduk di paha Jongin.

"Jongin-ah lepaskan Aku jebal~, apa kau mau di bunuh Baekhyun jika kau sampai berani melakukan 'itu' pada ku eoh...?'' ucap Kyungsoo sedikit meninggi

"melakukan itu apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan begitu polos, padahal Jongin sebenarnya mengerti akan ucapan Kyungsoo,

"I..itu...tidak bukan apa-apa" wajah Kyungsoo merah padam saat ini dan dia pun hanya bisa menunduk malu, dia tak berani menunjukan wajahnya pada Jongin sekarang, bagaiamana Kyungsoo bisa mengatakan hal itu pada Jongin, dia tidak mau jika Jongin menganggapnya kalau dia sekarang tengah membayangkan yang bukan-bukan di otak yang masih polosnya ini.

"memangnya aku akan melakukan apa hmm?" goda Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tak berani membuka mulut.

"aku hanya ingin memandangi wajah yeoja cantik di hadapan ku sekarang ini saja" ucap Jongin kemudian mendongakan dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin melakukan hal seperti ini setiap saat bersama Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin sangat-sangat merindukannya, lima hari Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di London namun waktu yang dihabiskan mereka hanya sebentar dan dia tahu sekarang bahwa Jongin hanya ingin meluapkan kerinduan itu hanya berdua dengannya, berbicara satu sama lain dan melakukan hal yang mereka rindukan saat ini.

Kyungsoo mendongakan wajah nya, tanpa diduga ternyata Jongin mengecupnya kilat dan Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa memelototkan matanya,

"yakk kau bilang tadi hanya ingin memandangi wajah ku eoh, kenapa malah menciumku~?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul dada bidang Jongin pelan.

"itu bukan ciuman, itu kecupan"

"itu sama sajmmpptthh" protesan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Jongin membungkam mulutnya nya saat ini.

Beberapa detik Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo namun ciumannya itu terasa aneh untuknya, dia sangat bergairah saat ini tapi kenapa dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya lembut di bibir Kyungsoo.

"itu baru ciuman" ucap Jongin santai setelah melepaskan tautannya

"yakk kenapa kau jadi mesum begini eoh?" Kyungsoo kembali protes

"hentikan lah protes mu Kim Kyungsoo"

"Jangan berani mengganti marga ku, karena marga ku masih bermarga Do ingat itu"

"tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milik ku dan kau akan berganti marga menjadi Kim Kyungsoo"

"apakah sudah?" perkataan Kyungsoo terdengar seperti kesempatan untuk Jongin

"belum" ucar Jongin dan menyambar bibir plum Kyungsoo

"hmpphtth" Kyungsoo memegang kedua bahu Jongin,

Jongin pun meraup bibir Kyungsoo, menciumnya rakus, melumat bibir atas bawah Kyungsoo bergantian, Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin yang tengah memagut bibirnya dengan mata tertutup akhirnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya pula dia menikmati ciuman Jongin yang dia juga rindukan saat ini dan kedua tangannya kembali melingkar di leher kokoh Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan lidah Jongin yang sedang berusaha menerobos celah bibirnya, Kyungsoo pun memberikan aksesnya. Jongin menerobos kedalam gua hangat Kyungsoo menggelitik langit-langit gua hangat itu, mengajak daging tak bertulang didalamnya bertarung, Kyungsoo melenguh ketika merasakan lidahnya yang didorong oleh lidah Jongin. Kecipak saliva kembali terdengar mendominasi kamar Jongin, Jongin semakin gila dia semakin menekan tengkuk Kyungsoo membawa gadisnya kedalam ciuman yang dalam nan basah dan begitu menggairahkan.

"hmmpckkkhh..."

"eungh..." Kyungsoo menikmatinya dia sudah mulai bergairah saat ini sama dengan Jongin,

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, itupun karena Kyungsoo yang telah memukul-mukul punggung tegap Jongin sebelumnya.

"hosh hosh kau ingin membunuh ku?" Kyungsoo bernafas dengan terengah-engah

"bibir mu begitu manis soo~" ucap Jongin tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo dan menempelkan ibu jarinya menghapus saliva di mulut Kyungsoo yang entah milik siapa.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jongin, wajahnya masih merah akibat ciuman panas Jongin tadi,

"aku mencintai mu soo"

"nado" Kyungsoo berujar masih dengan posisi yang sama. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan nafas Jongin yang terasa berat, dadanya naik turun dan ketika dia beralih menatap mata Jongin dia dapat melihat pancaran mata Jongin, mata Jongin terlihat sayu dan dia tahu bahwa Jongin kini tengah menahan hasratnya.

Chup

Kyungsoo mengecup Jongin, namun baru saja bibir itu berpisah dengan jarak dua centi Jonginpun menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo dan kembali menciumnya dengan rakus,

Bruk

Jongin memabalikan posisinya yang masih terduduk dengan Kyungsoo di pangkuannya, membaringkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan menindih yeoja mungil di bawahnya, dia kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang sekarang terlihat membengkak akibat aktivitasnya tadi,

"hmppckkk" Kyungsoo menggelinjang saat tangan Jongin meremas payudaranya yang masih tertutpi kain tipis di tubuhnya, sementara itu bibirnya masih dikerjai oleh Jongin yang terus melumat dan membagi salivanya.

Mulut Jongin beralih ke telinga Kyungsoo dan menggumamkan kata-kata cinta yang terdengar halus di telinga Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menggigit pelan cuping Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo kegelian di buatnya, kemudian turun perlahan ke arah leher putih Kyungsoo dan membuat beberapa kissmark sama seperti lima hari sebelumya, Kyungsoo mendesah saat merasakan kulit lehernya yang tengah di gigit kecil dan di jilat oleh lidah Jongin,

"ahh~'' Jongin mendongakan kepalanya saat mendengar desahan yang terdengar sexy di telinganya, Kyungsoo terlihat cantik di bawahnya, Kyungsoo terpejam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka karena nafasnya yang memburu. Dada nya naik turun karena perlakuan Jongin tadi, Jongin pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang beberapa detik terhenti dia kembali meremas payudara Kyungsoo bergantian dengan satu tangannya sementara satu tangan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk menopang badannya agar tak menindih Kyungsoo.

"ahhh...Jong..jonginhh..jang...anhh meremasnyahh..." ucap Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena desahannya, sementara itu Jongin yang kembali mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, bukannya berhenti namun sebaliknya dia semakin semangat mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo.

Di raihnya punggung Kyungsoo agar dia terbangun dan duduk dipangkuannya, dia kembali Melumat bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian tangan nakalnya mulai berani menelusupi gaun Kyungsoo dan menjelajahi tubuh wanitanya, mengelus paha lembut Kyungsoo, kemudian beralih ke atas perut Kyungsoo dan meraba punggung halus itu, terasa sangat lembut di tangan Jongin, kulit Kyungsoo sangat lembut seperti Bayi, Jongin mulai berani mencoba melepaskan kaitan bra Kyungsoo terasa sulit untuknya sesaat namun akhirnya dia mendapatkannya, kaitan bra Kyungsoo berhasil terlepas namun Jongin masih belum bisa melihatnya karena Kyungsoo belum naked saat ini, Jongin kembali mencium kulit dan menggigit menjilat kulit leher dan bahu putih Kyungsoo, semetara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin dia meremas kaus yang masih melekat di bahu Jongin dan kembali mendesah, Jongin menurunkan tali spageti yang melingkar di bahu Kyungsoo menurunkannya perlahan, bahu Kyungsoo kini terlihat begitu jelas tanpa adanya tali yang mengaggu aktivitas Jongin tadi, tidak hanya tali spaghetti itu yang terlepas bahkan Jongin pun menurunkan tali bra Kyungsoo hingga meluncur ke lengan putihnnya, gaun malam itu meluncur bersamaan dengan bra Kyungsoo yang sudah terlepas, Kyungsoo tak merasakannya karena dia kini sudah lemas dan pasrah akan perlakuan Jongin. Jongin melempar asal bra dan gaun tipis Kyungsoo dia mendekap erat Kyungsoo kembali menjilat bahu bagian belakang Kyungsoo, dia dapat merasakan kedua gundukan bertekstur lembut menempel didadanya yang masih dibatasi oleh kain kaus yang masih melekat di badannya, namun dia dapat merasakan nipple Kyungsoo yang begitu tegang dan keras. Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo kembali dia menatap lama pemandangan indah didepannya, tubuh Kyungsoo kini hanya terlihat memakai underwear berwarna hitam brukat, sementara itu Jongin masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya, Kyungsoo kembali meraih leher Jongin dan memeluknya

"jangan melihat ku seperti itu, aku malu~" ucap Kyungsoo, sementara itu Jongin dia semakin bergairah saat ini, tanpa ba bi bu dia melepaskan kaus nya dan kembali menindih Kyungsoo,

"kau tidak perlu malu soo, tubuh mu begitu indah" ucap Jongin dengan posisi wajah mereka yang terpaut beberapa centi.

"shhh...ahh...Jonginhh..." desahan Kyungsoo kembali terdengar saat Jongin kini kembali menciumi lehernya.

"ahh... Jonginhh..jang..anhh..menggodakuhh..." ucap Kyungsoo terputus-putus akibat Jongin yang kini sedang menciumi payudaranya tanpa menyentuh nipple Kyungsoo dan hal itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa, puting berwarna merah muda itu sekarang terlihat mengeras dan tegang ingin di sentuh.

"ahh..jongin..ahh..." desah Kyungsoo terdengar kembali mendominasi kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo menekan kepala Jongin agar melakukannya lebih dalam, mata Kyungsoo berkabut seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar karena sentuhan Jongin, dapat dirasakannya lidah Jongin yang menjilat dan menghisap permukaan nipplenya terasa hangat dan terasa nikmat untuknya, tangan kanan Jongin mulai merambah menjuju underware Kyungsoo satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo, dengan perlahan tangan nya mulai menyapa kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan menurunkan perlahan underware berwarna hitam itu sampai paha putih Kyungsoo, dan saat itulah Jongin dapat merasakan keterkejutan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terksiap akan perlakuan Jongin yang menyentuh titik paling sensitivenya baru kali ini dia diperlakuan seperti saat ini. Seluruh badanya bergetar nafasnya memburu, terlambat untuk menghentikan semua ini, dia menginginkan Jongin.

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo membawa gadisnya bercumbu dalam ciuman panas dalam dan basah, tangannya tak tinggal diam dia meremas kedua gundukan kenyal Kyungsoo bergantian, tubuh Kyungsoo melengkung indah di bawah Jongin, tanpa sengaja paha kanannya menyentuh Junior Jongin yang kini terasa keras di balik celana.

"ughh..." Jogin menggeram tertahan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Jongin melepaskan celana dan underware yang sedari tadi membuatnya sesak, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya dia malu melihat tubuh Jongin yang telanjang di depannya saat ini, dapat dirsakannya Jongin menekukan kaki Kyungsoo dan menurunkan kembali underware Kyungsoo yang belum terlepas sepenuhnya,

"kau begitu indah Soo~" ucap Jongin memuja tubuh Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah full naked sama dengan dirinya. Perlahan Jongin membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo membuat kewanitaan Kyungsoo terlihat jelas di hadapannya,

"ahh...Jonginh...ouwhh..." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah saat merasakan bagian intimnya kini di hisap dan digigiti klitoris nya dengan lembut membuat dia kembali merapatkan pahanya menjepit kepala Jongin, lama Jongin mengerjai bagian intim Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo sampai puncaknya

"ahh...Jonginhh..ak..akuhh..sampaii..Jonginhhh..." Kyungsoo lemas saat klimaks pertamanya sampai, jongin kembali menciumi bibir Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan pernah bosan pada bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya ini, tangan yang tadinya memainkan kedua gunung kembar Kyungsoo dia pun mengarahkan jarinya menuju kkewanitaan Kyungsoo kembali, untuk kedua kalinya dia meraskan keterkejutan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengelinjang saat Jongin mengusap bagian luar kewanitaan nya, terasa begitu basah untuk Jongin sekarang, tak ingin bermain lebih lama dia mulai...

"AKH" pekik Kyungsoo nyaring saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing memasuki vaginanya, sesuatu yang asing itu tak lain adalah satu jari Jongin yang berhasil melesak masuk, Kyungsoo terlihat meringis menahan sakit Jongin yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa menenangkanya dengan kecupan-kecupan di setiap inchi wajah Kyungsoo.

"rileks chagi, terimalah aku" ucap Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganguk lemah, kesakitanya berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi kenikmatan yang luar biasa untuknya, gerakan maju mudur yang semulanya pelan kini berubah cepat membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesah dan memanggil nama kekasihnya, Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin menekan lebih dalam agar jari Jongin lebih masuk lebih dalam kedalam Vaginanya.

"ahh...Jonginhh..ah..lebih..cepathh" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menarik surai Jongin.

Jongin semakin gila karena desahan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sexy di telinganya, puting Kyungsoo yang menegang terasa keras saat menempel pada kulitnya, dia terus menggigiti leher Kyungsoo.

"AKH JONGIN" pekik Kyungsoo kembali, Jongin menambahkan kedua jarinya masuk kedalam vagina Kyungsoo hingga membuat gadis di bawahnya menjerit, Jongin kembali menghujam kewanitaan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, sehingga membuat Kyungsoo klimaks untuk keduakalinya.

"ouwhh..ahh..Jonginhhh" Kyungsoo mendesah memanggil Jongin saat cairan cintanya keluar membasahi tangan Jongin yang masih bersarang di vaginanya terasa hangat dan kental untuk Jongin, di lepaskannya tautan jari Jongin dari vagina Kyungsoo dia mempersiapkan junior big size yang sedari tadi menegang minta di puaskan, beberapa saat Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemas dibawahnya, mulutnya terbuka bernafas dengan tengah-engah wajah Kyungsoo terlihat sexy semakin membuat Jongin Horny di buatnya,

"jangan tutup mata mu sayang?" ujar Jongin sambil mencium kedua mata Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo pun membukakan matanya, mata Jongin terlihat sayu saat ini sama dengan dirinya sekarang

"apa kita harus melanjutkannya?" tanya Jongin terdengar serak karena menahan gairah

Chup

Kyungsoo tidak menjawabnya dia malah mencium bibir tebal Jongin sebagai jawabannya, terlau lelah untuknya mengucapkan satu dua patah kata pun saat ini.

"kau tidak akan marah setelah ini?"

''tidak" ucap Kyungsoo yakin kemudian tersenyum.

Jongin pun membalas senyum Kyungsoo tak kalah manis dan setelah itu dia menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo agar menciumnya kembali

"pelan-pelan" lirih Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali mencumbu Kyungsoo dia menjilat dan menggigit cuping Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya kegelian dan kembali menggelinjang,leher dan dada Kyungsoo yang tadinya terlihat putih bersih kini sudah berubah dengan banyak tanda bercak merah keunguan di permukaanya.

"ahh...Jonginghh..." desah Kyungsoo kembali saat merasakan puting tegangnya dihisap kuat oleh Jongin

Tak ingin menunggu lama akhirnya Jongin mulai memasukan junior big size nya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo, sangat sulit saat memasukan ujung penisnya kedalam mulut kewanitaan Kyungsoo, sedikit perlahan penisnya mulai memasuki vagina Kyungsoo yang sangat terasa ketat, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya menahan sakit yang sedang di lakukan Jongin pada pusat dirinya, Jongin menemukan pembatas yang menhalanginya ketika setengah penisnya berhasil memasuki lubang hangat Kyungsoo, tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang meringis menahan sakit dengan sekali hentakan dia menarik pinggul Kyungsoo hingga membuat selaput tipis itu robek di sertai teriakan keras Kyungsoo yang terdengar nyaring di kamar apartemen Jongin.

"ARGHHH JONGIN...appo..hiks..hiks..." Kyungsoo berteriak kemudian terisak menitikan air mata, kewanitaanya terasa perih saat ini, dia dapat mersakan benda yang begitu keras memenuhi lubang kewanitaanya saat ini.

Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo menyalurkan rasa sayang yang dapat menenangkan yeoja bermata bulat di bawahnya saat ini.

"maaf, aku membuatmu kesakitan Soo" Jongin melihat penyatuan nya dengan Kyungsoo matanya dapat melihat darah segar yang keluar mengotori sprei berwarna putih itu.

"tidak...tidak apa Jongin" Kyungsoo menutupkan kedua matanya merasakan ciuman lembut Jongin di setiap wajahnya, Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo di usapnya peluh Kyungsoo yang membasahi keningnya, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama dia mengusap wajah berkeringat Jongin di elusnya surai dark brown itu lembut hingga membuat Jongin terbuai, bebrapa menit Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo agar terbiasa dengan penisnya yang masih tertanam di dalam vagina Kyungsoo, Jongin tak sanggup lagi menahan gairahnya. Jongin mencium kembali bibir Kyungsoo lembut melumatnya dengan cepat , secara perlahan pinggulnya bergerak naik turun menumbuk kewanitaan Kyungsoo, untuk sesaat Kyungsoo merasa perih namun keskitannya hanya berlangsung sesaat, dan selanjutnya rintihan Kyungsoo berubah menjadi desahan yang seolah menyemangati Jongin untuk melakuakanya lagi dan lagi.

"ahh..Jonginhh...shhh"

"kau...sempith sekali chagi" Jongin menggeram tertahan saat merasakan penisnya yang di jepit oleh dinding kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang semakin mengetat.

Jongin semakin mempercepat ritme tusukannya pada kewanitan Kyungsoo, Jongin bergerak semakin brutal saat merasa Kyungsoo yang bergerak berlawanan dengannya, bergerak seirama. Ritme yang di buat oleh keduanya membuat derit ranjang terdengar jelas akibat aktivitas erotis mereka, sprei putih yang tadinya terlihat rapih dan bersih itupun kini sudah kusut karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo meremasnya.

"ahh..."

"ahh ahh ahh"

"ahh ahhh shhh" Kyungsoo mendesah di sela sela hujaman penis Jongin

"yeah ahh...disanah... Jonginhh..." ucap Kyungsoo kedua tanganya hanya bisa mengelus punggung tegap jongin megeratkan pelukannya melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggul Jongin, membuat sesi bercintanya lebih dalam lagi.

Jongin mnyeringai saat dia dapat menyentuh sweet spot Kyungsoo. Bahu Jongin terasa tengah di cium oleh Kyungsoo entah sadar atau tidak Kyungsoo melakukan itu namun Jongin sangat menyukai gerakan bibir Kyungsoo yang begitu lembut. Gerakan nya semakin liar menghujam kewanitaan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya

"shh...ahh..Jonginhh...leb..ihh..cepathh...ahh.." Jongin semakin gila akibat Kyungsoo yang terus mendesah dan memanggil namanya, suara kulit yang bergesekan khas orang bercinta terdengar jelas di kamar berbau maskulin itu,

"Jonginh...im...close...ahh~"

''bersama chagih..." Jongin lebih mempercepat gerakananya, penisnya terasa berkedut seperti ingin meledak sama dengan kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang semakin menyempit, menyedot kejantanan Jongin dengan begitu kuat.

"ahh...Jonginh..ak..akuhh...''

"Jonginhh/kyungsooo" teriak keduanya bersamaan saat melebur dalam klimaks bersama, cairan putih kental Kyungsoo bercampur dengan cairan milik Jongin hingga meluber tak tertampung oleh lubang kewanitaanya.

.

.

.

.

''shh...ahh..Jonginhh..sudahh..akuh..lelahhh.." jongin masih menggerakan pinggulnya naik trurun mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo, mulutnya pun tak berhenti menyesapi puting susu Kyungsoo tangan kekarnya satunya mencubit puting satunya dengan gemas membuat Kyungsoo tak berdaya di bawahnya, dia lelah saat ini, kedua keolpak matanya terasa berat.

"sebentar..." Jongin makin bergerak cepat saat merasakan penisnya yang mulai berkedut

"agh..." desah Jongin lolos saat mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya

"terimakasih chagi, aku mencintai mu " ucap Jongin kemudian mencium kening Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk pelan terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dia masih terengah-engah saat ini, seluruh badanya lemas akibat bercinta sampai selarut ini. Jongin menggulingakn posisinya kesebelah Kyungsoo setelah melepas tautannya , Jongin menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan Kyungsoo menarik yeoja bermata bulat itu kedalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya memberikan kembali kehangatan karena Ac yang kembali terasa dingin bagi keduanya, Jongin mengelus punggung mulus Kyungsoo lembut Jongin dapat mersakan hembusan nafas teratur Kyungsoo yang menerpa dadanya tak lama kemudian dia menyusul Kyungsoo untuk mengukir mimpi indah nya.

Kyungsoo terusik dari tidurnya dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang perih di bagian selatannya saat tersadar sepenuhnya, dia dapat melihat kekasihnya yang masih tertidur damai disebelahnya, saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang begitupun dengan Jongin, wajah nya merah padam saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam, dia bercinta dengan Jongin. Merasakan ada pergerakan di sebelahnya Jongin merasa terusik, saat mata nya terbuka sepenuhnya Jongin dapat melihat punggung mulus Kyungsoo yang kini tengah memunggunginya, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang dengan kedua tangan masih memegang selimut berusaha menutupi dada telanjangnya.

"soo, kau mau kemana?" ucap Jongin terdengar serak khas orang baru bangun tidur, tangannya meraih pinggang ramping Kyungsoo menariknya kembali agar terbaring.

"kau sudah bangun, selamat pagi Jongin~" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum begitu manis.

"selamat pagi chagi, apa tidur mu nyenyak?"

"em.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengangguk

Chup

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo

"morning Kiss" ucapnya pada Kyungsoo, sementara itu Kyungsoo hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya lucu akibat perbuatan Jongin, baru saja Kyungsoo akan beranjak dari ranjang dia merasakan kembali kesakitan di bagian kewanitaanya.

"apa masih sakit?'' tatapan Jongin berubah menjadi cemas saat melihat pergerakan Kyungsoo yang terhenti.

"tentu saja sakit!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memukul pelan dada bidang Kyungsoo, Jongin tak tahan saat melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang mengerucut lucu benar-benar ingin menerjangnya dan membuatnya tak berdaya dan kembali mendesah di bawahnya.

"miane" ujar Jongin kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kyung..."

"ne~?" jawab Kyungsoo,posisi mereka masih berpelukaan saat ini.

"aku tak pernah menerima email mu yang bertuliskan kalau kau merindukan ku?"

"kau sendiri yang menyuruh ku agar aku tak merindukan mu"

"walau pun kau tak mengatakan nya tapi aku tahu dari sahabat mu kalau kau yang selalu tertidur setiap malam menggunakan sweater ku dan kau tak akan berhenti memikirkan ku begitupun dengan aku"

"eoh...Baekhyun, apa dia memeberitahunya?"

"anniyo, aku tahu dari Chanyeol..." ucap Jongin sambil memgang kedua bahu Kyungsoo

"itu sama saja, dasar Yeoja cerewet" gerutu Kyungsoo kesal pada yeoja bereyeliner itu.

"jadi katakanlah kalau kau merindukan ku!" jongin menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo

"andwae" Kyungsoo menggeleng

"jadi kau tidak mau?"

"baiklahaakumerindukanmu" ucap Kyungsoo begitu cepat sampi tak di dengar jelas oleh Jongin

"apa?"

"aku merindukan mu" lirih Kyungsoo dan kembali memeluk Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum puas saat ini, di balasnya pelukan Kyungsoo, tanpa aba-aba dia menggendong Kyungsoo cepat, refleks Kyungsoo kemudian melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan tangannya mengalung di leher kokoh Jongin dia terlihat seperti koala saat ini.

"Jongin turun kan aku" rengeknya

"tidak kita akan mandi bersama"

"andwae aku mandi sendiri saja~" Kyungsoo memukuli dada Jongin dengan satu tangannya.

Perlawanan Kyungsoo sia-sia dia tidak akan bisa melawan tenaga Jongin yang lebih kuat darinya, sesampainya didalam kamar mandi teriakan-teriakan Kyungsoo yang meminta untuk di lepaskan kemudian berubah menjadi desahan-desahan yang mengalun indah dari mulutnya, ya kalian tahu bukan apa yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo, semoga saja Baekhyun tidak akan datang saat ini, jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 waktu London dan selama itu pula ponsel Kyungsoo telah berdering berpuluh-puluh kali karena Baekhyun yang terus mencoba menghubunginya andai saja Baekhyun mengetahui tentang ini pastilah Jongin sudah babak belur di tangan yeoja galak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

~END~

HUWAAAAAA garing yah? Maafin author nyampe panas dingin bikin ini!

PAY-PAY


End file.
